Evangelho segundo Marcos
thumb|200px|left|Marcos evangelista O Evangelho de São Marcos é o segundo dos quatro evangelhos do Novo Testamento e um dos três chamados de sinópticos, junto com o Evangelho de São Mateus e o Evangelho de São Lucas. Possui 16 capítulos. Dos sinópticos, é o mais simples e o menor, sendo igualmente aquele que será provavelmente o mais antigo, servindo de uma provável fonte para os demais evangelistas, embora contenha 31 versículos a mais relativos a outros milagres não relatados pelos demais evangelistas.. Teria sido escrito por Marcos entre os anos de 60 e 75 da nossa Era. Autoria Como em nenhum lugar deste evangelho se menciona o nome do seu autor, trata-se, tecnicamente, de uma obra anônima. Entretanto, existem elementos extra-bíblicos, além de evidências internas, suficientes para apontar como seu autor Marcos, ou João Marcos como era conhecido. João Marcos (o primeiro nome é hebraico e o segundo romano) teria sido sobrinho de Barnabé (Cl 4,10), de família levita (At 4,36). Marcos acompanhou Paulo e Barnabé na primeira viagem missionária do apóstolo (At 12,25; 13,5) e depois separou-se deles durante o percurso (At 13,13). Tal fato parece ter irritado Paulo que a princípio teria se decepcionado com o evangelista. Na segunda viagem missionária, Paulo rompe com Barnabé porque este pretendia levar Marcos novamente com o grupo. Devido a isso, Marcos e Barnabé foram para Chipre sem a companhia do apóstolo (At 15,36-39). Porém, na prisão de Paulo, Marcos está com ele novamente (Cl 4,10), que o cita entre os "seus colaboradores" (Fm 14) e o apóstolo pede sua ajuda antes de morrer (2Tm 4,11). Marcos foi também companheiro de Pedro, que o chamava de "meu filho" (1Pd 5,13) e alguns afirmam que o Evangelho de Marcos teria sido o resumo dos ensinamentos de Pedro. Há dúvidas se Marcos conheceu Jesus pessoalmente. Alguns pensam que seria Marcos o jovem que "fugiu nu" de Mc 14,52 (pois só Marcos narra este episódio). Existe também a hipótese que tenha sido na casa da mãe de João Marcos, em Jerusalém, que Jesus celebrou a última Ceia (14,12-31), já que era um local de oração e acolhida, pois foi para esta casa que Pedro se dirigiu ao ser libertado da prisão (At 12,12). A tradição dos pais da Igreja A maioria dos estudiosos concorda que tradição eclesiástica mais antiga, no tocante à origem ou autoria do evangelho de Marcos é aquela fornecida por Papias, bispo de Hierápolis, cerca do ano 140. As palavras de Papias sobre a autoria do evangelho de Marcos foram registradas na obra de Eusébio de Cesaréia, História Eclesiástica, conforme segue: "E João, o presbítero, também disse isto: Marcos, sendo o intérprete de Pedro, tudo o que registrou, escreveu-o com grande exatidão, não, entretanto, na ordem em que foi falado ou feito por nosso Senhor, pois não ouviu nem seguiu nosso Senhor, mas, conforme se disse, esteve em companhia de Pedro, que lhe deu tanta instrução quanto necessária, mas não para dar uma história dos discursos do nosso Senhor. Assim Marcos não errou em nada ao escrever algumas coisas como ele as recordava; pois teve o cuidado de atentar para uma coisa: não deixar de lado nada que tivesse ouvido nem afirmar nada falsamente nesses relatos." Além de Papias e de Eusébio, podemos citar outros importantes nomes da patrística como defensores da autoria de Marcos, entre eles: * Irineu, bispo de Lyon: :"Após o falecimento Pedro e Paulo, Marcos, o discípulo e intérprete de Pedro, pessoalmente deixou-nos em forma escrita aquilo que Pedro proclamara." * Clemente de Alexandria: :"Assim, quando a palavra divina estabeleceu-se entre os romanos, o poder de Simão foi extinto e pereceu de imediato, juntamente com ele próprio. Mas uma grande luz de piedade iluminou a mente dos ouvintes de Pedro, de modo que não lhes era suficiente ouvir uma vez nem receber o ensino não escrito da proclamação divina, mas com todo tipo de exortação suplicaram a Marcos, cujo Evangelho temos, que, como companheiro de Pedro, lhes deixasse um registro escrito do ensino que lhes fora dado verbalmente. Também não interromperam os apelos até o convencer, tornando-se assim a causa da história chamada Evangelho segundo Marcos. E eles dizem que o apóstolo (Pedro), sabendo por revelação do Espírito o que fora feito, agradou-se com o zelo fervoroso expresso por eles e ratificou a escritura para que fosse lida nas igrejas." * Orígenes: :"Segundo aprendi com a tradição a respeito dos quatro evangelhos, que são os únicos inquestionáveis em toda a Igreja de Deus em todo o mundo. (...) O segundo é de acordo com Marcos, que compôs conforme Pedro explicou a ele, a quem também reconhece como seu filho em sua Epístola Geral, dizendo: ‘A igreja eleita na Babilônia vos saúda, como também Marcos, meu filho’." Existe ainda o relato de Jerônimo, Justino Mártir e Tertuliano que defendem a autoria de Marcos. Há ainda um outro documento intitulado Prólogo Anti Marcionita que também cita Marcos como o autor deste evangelho. Evidências textuais internas As evidências do próprio texto estão de acordo com o testemunho histórico da igreja primitiva. O autor demonstra grande conhecimento da região da Palestina e, em particular, a cidade de Jerusalém (11:1 - "Betfagé", "Betânia" e "Monte das Oliveiras"). Também conhece o aramaico, a língua da Palestina, como indica o uso que faz dela (5:41 - "talitá cumi"; 7:34 - "efatá"; etc) bem como pela evidência da influência do aramaico no seu grego. Pela familiaridade com que se refere a costumes dos judeus, o autor revela conhecer muito bem o povo e as instituições judaicas (1:21 - "sábado" e "sinagoga"; 2:14 - "coletoria"; 2:16 - "escribas", "fariseus" e "publicanos"; 7:2 a 4 - "tradição dos anciãos"). Todas estas características apontam um judeu da Palestina como o autor e, de acordo com Atos 12:12, Marcos se encaixava bem nesta descrição pois morava em Jerusalém. Portanto, muito embora os críticos modernos levantem suspeitas acerca da autoria de Marcos, não há porque duvidar da veracidade das tradições antigas e dos testemunhos feitos pelos pais da Igreja. É improvável que Marcos era apenas um secretário ou um amanuense de Pedro. Muito embora não fosse um dos 12 discípulos de Jesus, é patente que Marcos possuía conhecimento dos fatos narrados. Concluí-se, portanto, que Marcos não escreveu seu evangelho apenas como um trabalho fruto do ditado de Pedro, antes, empresta seu estilo e sua própria narrativa ao texto sagrado. Por outro lado, existem várias evidências internas ao texto deste evangelho que apontam uma forte influência de Pedro sobre os escritos de Marcos: * O evangelho começa, logo após uma pequena preparação, com a chamada de Pedro, sem referência à natividade de Jesus; * Este evangelho focaliza o ministério de Jesus na Galiléia, e mais especialmente nos arredores de Cafarnaum, cidade de Pedro; * A vividez da narrativa indica que são experiências pessoais de uma testemunha ocular; * São omitidos alguns pormenores que destacam a pessoa de Pedro, como sua confissão em Cesaréia de Filipe e sua experiência de andar sobre o mar; * As derrotas de Pedro, especialmente a sua negação a Jesus, é relatada minuciosamente. Papias deixou claro que o Evangelho de Marcos não apresenta a narrativa dos fatos em ordem cronológica e, segundo o Novo Comentário da Bíblia, "aparentemente, o evangelho segue um ordem homilética, em vez de cronológica". Quem foi Marcos? Alguns estudiosos acreditam que João Marcos, ou simplesmente Marcos, como ficou conhecido, tivesse aproximadamente 20 anos de idade, ou fosse cerca de 10 a 15 anos mais jovem que os discípulos na época da prisão e crucificação de Jesus. O seu nome João vem do grego Ioannes , derivado do hebraico Yohanan, que significa “Yahweh tem sido gracioso”. Seu segundo nome, Marcos, tem origem no latim e significa “martelo grande”. Seu primo era Barnabé (Cl 4:10a), que aparentava possuir bens, pois vendeu um campo e depositou o dinheiro aos pés dos discípulos (At 4:36,37) logo no início da igreja em Jerusalém. :"Saúda-vos Aristarco, prisioneiro comigo, e Marcos, primo de Barnabé (...)" – Colossenses 4:10(a) :"José, a quem os apóstolos deram o sobrenome de Barnabé, que quer dizer filho da exortação, levita, natural de Chipre, como que tivesse um campo, vendendo-o, trouxe o preço e o depositou aos pés dos apóstolos" – Atos 4:36,37 Marcos era filho de Maria (At 12:12), uma mulher de posses, visto que era dona de casa e tinha escravos. Como o nome do marido de Maria não é mencionado, supõe-se que ela era viúva. Sua família teve, possivelmente, uma grande importância no princípio da Igreja Cristã em Jerusalém. Merrill Tenney fala da possibilidade de a casa de Marcos ser o mesmo lugar do Cenáculo, lugar onde os discípulos se reuniram para a última ceia pascal com Jesus (Mc 14:15). :"Considerando ele a sua situação, resolveu ir à casa de Maria, mãe de João, cognominado Marcos, onde muitas pessoas estavam congregadas e oravam" - Atos 12:12 :"E ele vos mostrará um espaçoso cenáculo mobiliado e pronto; ali fazei os preparativos." – Marcos 14:15 Ele foi levado ao ministério por Barnabé, juntamente com Paulo, de Jerusalém a Antioquia (At 12:25). Da Antioquia, viaja como auxiliar de Barnabé e Paulo até o Chipre (At 13:5), no início da 1ª viagem missionária. Mas, quando saíram de Chipre com destino a Perge, na Ásia, João Marcos abandona a comitiva e retorna a Jerusalém (At 13:13). :"Barnabé e Saulo, cumprida a sua missão, voltaram de Jerusalém, levando consigo a João, apelidado Marcos." - Atos 12:25 :"Chegados a Salamina, anunciavam a palavra de Deus nas sinagogas judaicas; tinham também Marcos como auxiliar." - Atos 13:5 :"E, navegando de Pafos, Paulo e seus companheiros dirigiram-se a Perge da Panfília. João, porém, apartando-se deles, voltou para Jerusalém." - Atos 13:13 A atitude de Marcos deixa Paulo muito desgostoso e, mais tarde, depois do Concílio de Jerusalém (At 15), por ocasião dos preparativos para a 2ª viagem missionária, Barnabé propõe novamente a companhia de Marcos, o que foi prontamente recusado por Paulo, causando uma grande desavença entre os dois. Barnabé e Paulo se separam. Marcos vai com Barnabé para o Chipre, enquanto que Paulo escolhe a Silas e parte para a Ásia (At 15:37-40). :"E Barnabé queria levar também a João, chamado Marcos. Mas Paulo não achava justo levarem aquele que se afastara desde a Panfília, não os acompanhando no trabalho. Houve entre eles tal desavença, que vieram a separar-se. Então, Barnabé, levando consigo a Marcos, navegou para o Chipre. Mas Paulo, tendo escolhido a Silas, partiu encomendado pelos irmãos à graça do Senhor." - Atos 15:37-40 Anos mais tarde, Marcos e o apóstolo Paulo encontram-se reconciliados (Cl. 4:10). Na carta a Filemom, o apóstolo Paulo o reconhece como um dos seus colaboradores (Fl 23,24) e, na segunda epístola a Timóteo, Paulo, na sua segunda prisão em Roma, exorta o jovem pastor a trazer-lhe Marcos, pela sua utilidade no ministério (2 Tm 4:11). :"Saúda-vos Aristarco, prisioneiro comigo, e Marcos, primo de Barnabé (sobre quem recebestes instruções; se ele for ter convosco, acolhei-o)." – Colossenses 4:10 :"Saúdam-te Epafras, prisioneiro comigo, em Cristo Jesus, Marcos, Aristarco, Demas e Lucas, meus colaboradores." - Filemom 23,24 :"Somente Lucas está comigo. Toma contigo Marcos e traze-o, pois me é útil ao ministério" - 2 Timóteo 4:11 Em Babilônia (seria uma alusão a Roma?) já se encontra junto ao apóstolo Pedro, por intermédio de quem reúne todos as anotações e demais subsídios necessários para a elaboração do primeiro dos evangelhos. :"Aquela que se encontra em Babilônia, também eleita, vos saúda, como igualmente meu filho Marcos." - 1 Pedro 5:13 Uma tradição preservada por Eusébio diz que Marcos fundou as Igrejas de Alexandria: :"Dizem que este Marcos, sendo o primeiro a ser enviado ao Egito, ali proclamou o evangelho que também pusera por escrito e foi o primeiro a estabelecer Igrejas na cidade de Alexandria. O número de homens e mulheres convertidos desde o início foi tão grande, e tão extraordinária a disciplina e a austeridade filosófica deles que Filo achou por bem descrever a conduta, as assembléias, as refeições e todo o modo de viver deles." Existem algumas relatos interessantes no texto deste evangelho que podem nos auxiliar a conhecer melhor o seu autor: * Seria Marcos o jovem que testemunhou a prisão de Jesus (Mc 14:51,52)? Este é um dos relatos que são encontrados somente neste evangelho. Se admitirmos este hipótese como verdadeira, Marcos seria aproximadamente 10 a 15 anos mais jovem que os discípulos, testemunha ocular ou conhecedor de fatos por ele narrados. * Somente no evangelho de Marcos é que encontramos a informação de que os filhos de Simão Cireneu (aquele que foi forçado a carregar a cruz de Jesus) chamavam-se, respectivamente, Alexandre e Rufo (Mc 15:21). Isto poderia indicar uma relação de conhecimento ou amizade entre Marcos e os filhos de Simão, reforçando a hipótese de que Marcos seria um jovem judeu habitante de Jerusalém por ocasião da prisão e crucificação de Jesus. Data da composição Qual teria sido a data exata em que Marcos escreveu e publicou seu evangelho? Infelizmente não podemos ter certeza. Os principais estudiosos contemporâneos divergem entre si nas conclusões a respeito da data em que este evangelho foi escrito, mas todas as teses sobre a época de sua elaboração não apresentam uma variação superior a um período de 25 anos, isto é, todas as teses sobre a data mais adequada deste texto estão concentradas entre os anos 45 a 70 d.C, entretanto, a data mais provável deve ficar entre 48 a 68 d.C. aproximadamente. Por causa da profecia sobre a destruição da cidade de Jerusalém, sua data é anterior ao ano 70 d.C., ano em que esta profecia se cumpriu literalmente com a destruição da Cidade Santa pelo general romano Tito. O Pastor Eneas Tognini, em sua obra Janelas para o Novo Testamento cita os estudiosos A.T. Robertson e Harnack. Este último aponta a data do evangelho de Marcos entre 50 e 55 d.C., “época em que já circulavam as logia de Mateus e as epístolas aos Gálatas , 1ª e 2ª aos Tessalonissences”. Thomas Nelson, em sua obra “Nelson’s Complete Book of Bible Maps and Charts” menciona como data aproximada o intervalo entre os anos 55 a 68 d.C. Estes mesmos estudiosos contemporâneos, entretanto, concordam que o evangelho de Marcos é o mais antigo dos 4 evangelhos. Antigamente as opiniões a este respeito eram outras, visto que o fato do evangelho de Marcos aparecer como o 2º livro do Novo Testamento, isto é, vir depois do evangelho de Mateus, deve-se à crença dos primeiros estudiosos do Novo Testamento (especialmente Jerônimo) de que Marcos era um resumo do Evangelho de Mateus, por não incluir muito da narrativa presente neste último. Principais teses sobre a data de composição do Evangelho de Marcos Como já foi dito, há correntes que defendem datas diferentes sobre a publicação de Marcos, onde duas delas se destacam das demais. A questão principal que divide as opiniões dos estudiosos e especialistas é a seguinte: Marcos teria escrito seu evangelho antes ou depois da morte de Pedro? Como também não podemos determinar precisamente a data de sua morte, que deve ter ocorrido aproximadamente entre os anos 64 a 67 da era comum, durante a época das perseguições de Nero. a datação do Evangelho de Marcos fica um pouco mais complicada. Esta discordância vem desde a época apostólica. Em sua obra Contra as Heresias - Cap.3, Verso 1:1, Irineu defende a tradição antiga dizendo que Marcos escreveu seu evangelho "depois da morte de Pedro e Paulo" (vide citação na p. 5). Segundo esta tese, o Evangelho de Marcos teria sido escrito entre 65 a 68 da era comum. Clemente de Alexandria afirma que o evangelho de Marcos foi escrito ainda em vida de Pedro, e autorizado pelo próprio apóstolo para a leitura nas igrejas (vide citação na p. 5), conforme o relato de Eusébio – História Eclesiástica (Livro 2 – Cap. 15). Ainda segundo Eusébio, este relato de Clemente é confirmado por Papias, bispo de Hierápolis. Orígines (225 d.C.), anos mais tarde, também afirma que o evangelho de Marcos escreveu seu livro como Pedro lho ai explicando. Os que apoiam suas teses nos relatos de Clemente e Orígines defendem que este evangelho teria sido escrito entre 55 a 60 d.C. Local, destinatários e propósito O local de origem mais aceito pelos estudiosos para a elaboração do Evangelho de Marcos é a cidade de Roma. Os destinatários, portanto, seriam os cristãos daquela cidade - os gentios romanos. De fato, Marcos omite muitas informações, presentes em outros evangelhos, que não tinham muito significado para os gentios: a genealogia de Jesus, o cumprimento das profecias sobre Sua missão messiânica, referências da Lei Mosaica e a descrição de costumes judaicos, exceção feita em 7:1-23 3,4, onde a explicação sobre a purificação dos judeus auxilia o leitor na compreensão dos fatos. O texto de Marcos é repleto de palavras e expressões que demonstram que seu público alvo não era da Palestina. Utiliza várias palavras em latim (latinismos), preocupa-se em explicar e não apenas citar, como já foi dito acima, determinados costumes e instituições judaicas (judaísmos), além de traduzir palavras do aramaico (aramaísmos), que era língua utilizada na região da Palestina: a) Latinismos * “modius” -> “alqueire” (4:21) * “speculator” -> “executor” (6:27) * “census” -> “tributo” (12:14) * “quadrantis” -> “quadrante” (12:42) * “pretorium” -> “pretório” (15:16) * “centurio” -> “centurião” (15:39, 44,45) b) Judaísmos * "sábado" e "sinagoga" (1:21) * "coletoria" (2:14) * "escribas", "fariseus" e "publicanos" (2:16) * "tradição dos anciãos" (7:2-4) c) Aramaísmos * “Boanerges” -> “Filhos do trovão” (3:17) * “talita cumi” -> “Menina, eu te mando, levanta-te” (5:41) * “efatá” -> “Abre-te” (7:34) * “Gólgota” -> “Lugar da Caveira” (15:22) Seu texto utiliza um estilo mais voltado à mentalidade romana, que não gostava de abstrações nem fantasia literária. Marcos não apresenta a genealogia de Jesus, pois segundo Russell Shedd, “os romanos interessavam-se mais em poder do que em descendência” Por que este evangelho foi escrito? Qual teria sido o propósito de Marcos ao escrevê-lo? Clemente de Alexandria nos dá o relato a respeito dos ouvintes de Pedro, romanos que “não interromperam os apelos até o convencer” Marcos para lhes deixar “um registro escrito do ensino que lhes fora dado verbalmente” (de Pedro). Segundo o Pastor Enéas Tognini, uma tradição antiga revela que Pedro pregava aos catecúmenos de Roma ou do oriente, e que Marcos conservou de forma escrita o que Pedro pregava – “a mão era de Marcos, mas a voz era de Pedro”, conclui. Ainda segundo E. Tognini, o propósito central do evangelho de Marcos era firmar a fé dos cristãos gentios de Roma, pois o início das perseguições contras os crentes já haviam começado sob a mão do insano, tirano e cruel Nero, que foi o imperador romano durante 14 anos (de 54 d.C., após a morte por envenenamento de Cláudio, até o seu suicídio, em 9 de junho de 68 d.C.). Marcos queria encorajar os crentes sofredores e, para tanto, revela a pessoa de Jesus como o Servo Sofredor (Isaías 53), que veio para servir, morrer e ressuscitar com a finalidade de salvar o mundo, incluindo romanos e judeus. Enéas Tognini, em obra citada, declara que Marcos “pretendia consolar os soldados da cruz: assim como Jesus sofreu por nós, também precisamos dar testemunho corajoso acerca Dele, mesmo que tenhamos que pagar isto com a própria vida”. Peculiaridades de estilo e linguagem Entre aqueles que avaliam a qualidade e estrutura do texto em grego, é quase unânime a opinião de que Marcos apresenta o grego koinê mais inferior do Novo Testamento. A falta de polimento do grego de Marcos só não é percebida aos leitores de língua portuguesa devido ao trabalho dos tradutores, que não deixam transparecer os erros gramaticais encontrados, mesmo que ainda continuem fiéis ao texto original. Um exemplo disso é o uso abundante da conjunção grega “kai”, traduzida para o português como a conjunção “e”. Por exemplo, dos 45 versículos do original grego do capítulo 1, 35 versos começam por “kai” (apenas os versos 1, 2, 3, 4, 8, 14, 24, 30, 32 e 45 não começam por esta conjunção no original grego). Dos 16 capítulos deste evangelho, 12 capítulos começam com a conjunção “kai” e das 88 seções e subseções que compões este livro, 80 começam por “kai”. Russell Champlin aponta que Marcos “utiliza-se de um vocabulário de cerca de 1270 vocábulos, dos quais penas 80 lhe são peculiares. Isto demostra que ele empregou um vocabulário extremamente comum”. entretanto, o que falta a Marcos em estilo, sobra em riqueza literária. Marcos é uma obra inovadora, vibrante e cheia de emoções e ação. Inovadora porque foi Marcos quem criou este novo estilo literário: Evangelho, que no grego mais recente quer dizer “boas novas”, ao passo que no grego mais antigo, queria dizer “um galardão oferecido para se levar as boas novas”. Conforme declara o Pr. Enéas Tognini, “trata-se de um testemunho cristão e não exatamente de uma biografia. E isso serviu de padrão para a Igreja. É como se ele estivesse expondo material básico para sermões”. Vibrante porque o estilo da narração de Marcos é vívido, cheio de ação, direto e dinâmico. A palavra grega “euthus” (ou “eutheos”) aparece 42 duas vezes neste evangelho, mais do que em todo o restante do Novo Testamento, e é traduzida no texto como “diretamente”, “imediatamente”, “in contineti”, “logo”, “então”, empregando uma grande velocidade na narração dos fatos. No grego, o tempo verbal presente aparece 151 vezes, e o tempo imperfeito, também aparece muitas vezes, e retratam a ação em desenvolvimento e não simplesmente como um acontecimento. Cheia de emoções porque ninguém registrou mais as reações pessoais do que Marcos. Estas reações estão espalhadas ao longo de todo o evangelho, revelando o sentimento e a emoção dos ouvintes de Jesus: * “admirados” (1:27) * “criticavam” (2:7) * “medrosos” (4:41) * “aterrorizada e tremendo” (5:33) * “perplexos” (6:14) * “espantados” (7:37) * "amargamente hostis” (14:1) e mais 22 referências deste tipo No evangelho de Marcos também estão registrados as ações e sentimentos de Jesus: * “olhando em redor (...) com indignação” (3:5) * “tomando a mão da menina” (5:41) * “admirou-se da incredulidade deles” (6:6) * “meteu-lhe os dedos nos ouvidos (...) tocou-lhe na língua” (7:33) * "Jesus (...) arrancou do íntimo do seu espírito um gemido” (8:12) * “tomou o cego pela mão (...) cuspindo-lhe nos olhos” (8:23) * “tomando-o pela mão, o ergueu” (9:27) * “tomando-as nos braços e impondo-lhes as mãos, as abençoava” (10:16) * “fitando-o, o amou e disse” (10:21) Marcos dá ênfase total à ação, colocando os ensinamentos de Jesus em segundo plano. Das 70 parábolas ou alocuções parabólicas registrados em todos os evangelhos, Marcos apresenta apenas 18 e, em alguns casos, algumas delas compreendem apenas uma frase. Em contrapartida, concede mais espaço aos milagres do que qualquer outro evangelho (20 dos 40 milagres registrados nos sinópticos): * Milagres sobre curas de enfermidades ** Cura da sogra de Pedro (1:31) ** Diversas curas em Cafarnaum (1:32-34) ** Cura de um leproso (1:40-45) ** Cura de um paralítico (2:3-12) ** Cura do homem da mão ressequida (3:1-5) ** Cura de uma mulher enferma (5:25-34) ** Cura de um surdo e gago (7:32-35) ** Cura de um cego em Betsaida (8:22-25) ** Cura de Bartimeu, cego de Jericó (10:46-52) * Milagres sobre a natureza ** Jesus acalma uma tempestade (4:35-41) ** Jesus multiplica os pães e peixes (6:30-44) ** Jesus anda por sobre o mar (6:45-52) ** Jesus multiplica pães e peixes pela segunda vez (8:1:9) ** Jesus amaldiçoa a figueira sem fruto (11:13-14, 20-21) * Milagres sobre demônios ** Libertação de um endemoninhado em Cafarnaum (1:21) ** Libertação do endemoninhado geraseno (5:1-14) ** Libertação da filha endemoninhada da mulher siro-fenícia (7:24-29) ** Libertação de um jovem possesso (9:17-27) * Milagres sobre a morte ** Ressurreição da filha de Jairo (5:35-42) ** Sua própria ressurreição (16:9-11) Enquanto Marcos narra estes 20 milagres utilizando-se de 53 páginas do texto grego, Lucas narra a mesma quantidade de milagres utilizando 93 páginas do texto grego. É o dinamismo da ação do relato de Marcos. A palavra lei não é encontrada neste evangelho, ao passo que em Mateus ocorre 8 vezes, em Lucas 9 vezes e em João ocorre 15 vezes. Mais de 40% do conteúdo total de Marcos (capítulo 11 em diante) é dedicado a contar detalhadamente os últimos 8 dias da vida de Jesus. Dos 661 versículos de Marcos, 600 foram copiados por Mateus. Ao todo, Lucas e Mateus aproveitam 610 versículos de Marcos. Lucas usou 60% dos versículos de Marcos, portanto, menos do que Mateus, mas procurou preservar a mesma ordem de palavras utilizada por Marcos. Mesmo sendo a base textual utilizada pelos outros dois evangelhos sinópticos (Mateus e Lucas), o evangelho de Marcos ainda assim apresenta conteúdos exclusivos, como a parábola da semente em desenvolvimento (4:26-29) e os milagres do surdo-mudo (7:31) e do cego (8:22). Referências * CESARÉIA, Eusébio de; História Eclesiástica, Editora CPAD, 1ª Edição, 1999 * CHAMPLIM, Russell Norman; O Novo Testamento Interpretado Versículo a Versículo, Editora Candeia, 1995 * CORNELL, Tim e MATTHEWS, John; Roma – Legado de um Império, Edições del Prado, 1996 * DAVIDSON, F.; O Novo Comentário da Bíblia, Edições Vida Nova, 1985 * HARRISON, Everett F.; Comentário Bíblico Moody, Imprensa Batista Regular, 1984 * IRINEU; Contra as Heresias, * MCNAIR, S. E.; A Bíblia Explicada, Editora CPAD, 9ª Edição, 1987 * NELSON, Thomas; Nelson’s Complete Book of Bible Maps and Charts, Thomas Nelson Publishers, 1993 * TENNEY, Merrill C.; O Novo Testamento – Sua Origem e Análise, Editora Vida Nova, 3ª edição, 1995 * THOMPSON, Frank Charles; Bíblia de referência Thompson, Editora Vida, 1992 * TOGNINI, ENÉAS; Janelas para o Novo Testamento, Edições Louvores do Coração, 1992 Categoria:Evangelhos